Episode 858
Opportunistic Net-connecting Deer In today's show, we find out that the demise of humanity is imminent (or that all of our robot mythology is fundamentally rooted in self-hatred), the RIM BlackBerry Storm takes the world by drizzle, and Microsoft hopes that actually giving you songs will convince you to buy a Zune. Oh, and we don't care about Yahoo Glue. In case you were wondering. Stories 19-year-old Commits Suicide on Justin.tv *19-year-old Commits Suicide on Justin.tv *Report: Teen commits suicide on Justin.tv SearchWiki: Make search your own *SearchWiki: Make search your own *Inventor of the Wiki Responds to Google Search Wiki *Roll your own search results with Google's new SearchWiki Report: Obama’s cell records improperly accessed *Report: Obama’s cell records improperly accessed Apple releases the iPhone 2.2 update. It's a big one *Apple releases the iPhone 2.2 update. It's a big one *Apple releases iPhone 2.2 update Astronauts ‘drop’ space tool bag *Astronauts ‘drop’ space tool bag Water ice glaciers spotted on Mars *Water ice glaciers spotted on Mars New Internet goes to space, comes back to Earth *New Internet goes to space, comes back to Earth DVD sales down; Blu-ray's missing its mark: What's Hollywood to do? *DVD sales down; Blu-ray's missing its mark: What's Hollywood to do? Economy takes bite out of CES *Economy takes bite out of CES Online quiz tests phishing knowledge *Online quiz tests phishing knowledge YouTube tests out high quality, stereo surround videos *YouTube tests out high quality, stereo surround videos How to do it: *How to: Tweak YouTube embeds for HD playback Guitar Hero fake awesome video *Yes, Bike Hero Was Viral Marketing Voice Mail Chace from Maryland:On the suicide story Steve from Cupertino:GSM Blackberry Email Dr. Soongh Loved the Star Trek TNG / Data references in yesterday’s podcast. I just had to tell you, since you seem to enjoy about your listeners jobs so much, that I am a Data Production Specialist, which means my boss calls me Dr. Soongh. (Actually, the company I work for does some pretty cool stuff with robotics, but not quite to the android level yet–check out the website.) Love the show, Renee it is pretty bad both ways I reply about you commenting on MMS yesterday. I am getting an iPhone around Christmas this year and I did know about the lack of MMS but you just reminded me. Many of my friends are on a no data, or pre-paid plan for their phone. Now if I have an iPhone and want to send a picture to them they are kinda stuck! How can they check e-mail from their phone to see my picture? Is there some kind of redirecting service maybe? So it is pretty bad both ways. If someone sends me an MMS I have to go to weird page thing. And if I send them a picture over e-mail they have to find an internet connection somewhere. Also, just to let you know that I created some icons for CNET and BOL users (like me) that I have uploaded here: http://tinyurl.com/6b4ubd Love the show. Jono from Australia (or skitterrusty in the forums) Used book stores have not put book publishers out of business I think you may have talked about this in the past. Baen books has several complete books available on-line for free at http://www.baen.com/library/. You can read them on line, or download a copy or load it on an e-book reader. The idea here is that you can read a book by an author you do not know, and will then be happy to pay for more books by This is the same benefit game companies get from used games. I think the software companies should learn from this and stop worrying about used games. Used book stores have not put book publishers out of business, and they have been around a lot longer then video games. LTS Darren Columbus Oh Netbook Sighting Hey jamoto + probably cooley, I am in Nashville for a company annual meeting and, while chatting at the hotel bar, I glanced over to a very professional looking gentleman sitting and surfing on a Netbook. I’m not completely knowledgeable on models, but it looked like dell’s new 11 inch model. I guess they are emerging after all! Love the show, Damon the radiotherapy service engineer Internet marital misbehavior Rick the Tennessee country lawyer here. Regarding the 2rd life divorce on 854. Internet marital misbehavior has become an all too common ground for divorce these days so the story is not surprising. I have to say the Microsoft financing story made me think that Microsoft will have an “associate” named Gudio who will spend his time repoing software over the Internet . “first we will start with Power Point.”"Ya don’t pay then we will take your Exchange mailboxes”" One by one.” Love the show.